


When It Rains, It Shines

by 1drabbithole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1drabbithole/pseuds/1drabbithole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Their first kiss was in the rain.  Set during the X Factor Live tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains, It Shines

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2nd anniversary, 1D! Based on fictionalized portrayals of real people. No harm intended.

Harry couldn't help giggling as they ran for it out the back entrance of the hotel. Louis had hold of his wrist and was covering his own laugh with the back of his other hand.

"Shh, we’ll be found out," Harry hissed, but he couldn’t hold it in anymore either. A sharp burst of euphoric laughter escaped him as they wiggled through a half-open gate in the rear of the carpark. Louis grabbed his arm with both hands and yanked to pull him through. Harry nearly sprawled atop him. The joy in Louis’ eyes was unmistakable as he caught Harry in his arms, and Harry felt like his heart would burst out of him as their cheeks brushed. He hoped they wouldn’t be caught.

“Race you,” Louis said, already sprinting for the sea down the sandy path.

“No you don’t!” Harry ran after him into the dark evening.

The air was unseasonably warm and thick with the scent of coming rain and the salt of the sea. The wind was pushing waves against the quay and it obscured their laughter as they ran down the beach. But all Harry cared about was catching Lou and hoping for things to progress a bit further than an arm about his shoulders or fake kissing on the lounge... all of that could be written off as having a laugh, even though Harry was wishing for it to be real.

Harry snagged Louis’ shirt with the very tips of his fingers. “Got you!”

Louis let himself be caught, panting for breath as they’d come a fair distance along the damp sand. “Only because you’re younger and you’ve got freakishly long legs.” Louis held his lower back comically. “And I’m old and decrepit at 19. You’re so fit.”

Harry’s heart pounded from exertion and nervousness. He felt all of the blood gather in his cheeks. Fortunately it was dark save for the weak streetlamps on the quay so maybe Louis wouldn’t catch him looking like a complete arse with a crush. Not like this wasn’t another one of those times that Harry wanted to tell Louis exactly how he really felt, if only to get it out in the open. And Lou kept sending all of these flirtatious signals, like the hooded-eyed gaze he was leveling at Harry right now.

“That’s it, isn’t it,” Louis said, a smile tickling the corners of his mouth as Harry’s fingers twitched in the fabric of his shirt sleeve. He still hadn’t let go, he realized, and he didn’t want to either. “I’ve said it: You’re fit. And now you know I think so.”

Harry’s thoughts were zinging about his brain with no coherence. He wanted to leap on Lou and kiss him until they both passed out from lack of air, but instead what came out of his mouth was, “That’s right. I am.” He puffed out his chest like some kind of daft Superman.

“Are you pushing your tits in my direction? That’s rather forward.”

“Isn’t that what you’re meant to do when someone says you’re fit? Show off your bits?” Harry laughed, but a jolt of uncertain glee rocketed through him at Louis’ continued flirting.

“Everyone’s already seen your bits in the X-Factor house and at the bungalow and on the tour bus and--”

Harry scooped up a handful of water and splashed Lou with it. Louis’ mouth dropped open like he was horribly offended, but he couldn’t keep a straight face.

“Alright. It’s _on_ , Styles. Prepare to meet your match.”

Harry ran in a figure eight to stay out of Louis’ reach, but he truly didn’t try very hard. Louis dipped his hand in the sea and managed to wipe a cold, sopping hand down the back of Harry’s neck as they laughed.

Perhaps the feel of Lou’s hand stroking along his skin, even as clammy as it was, made Harry go a bit loopy. But, he just froze there on the beach and stared. He couldn’t get enough of Lou’s hair flopping over his eyebrows, or the way his sharp cheekbones practically glowed in the low light, or of his honest, playful smile that made his eyes squeeze at the corners. Louis was so beautiful that Harry’s breath caught in his throat.

Louis exhaled audibly. “Haz.” His smile faded and his voice came out quietly. “You can’t look at me like that.”

Harry’s heart fell. Then, Louis fingers stroked into Harry’s curls for the thousandth time since they’d met.

“No, no, Haz,” he said as Harry’s smile faded too. He stroked his thumb over Harry’s cheek and urged Harry to look him in the eyes. “Don’t stop smiling. You’re... you’re beautiful that way. Not that you aren’t beautiful when you’re not smiling, because you are. Fuck, I’m totally blathering, aren’t I. I just mean I can’t handle you looking at me like that and not... not knowing--”

Harry leaned suddenly forward and kissed Louis. He couldn’t help himself with Louis’ fingers in his hair and he just called him beautiful and... It was now or never, really. They were out on their own, away from the rest of the lads and the other people on tour for a few precious minutes, and Harry might not ever have another moment like this. Most of the time he wanted Louis so much that it made him squirm, though right now he was completely still with his lips pressed against Louis’ warm mouth, just wishing...

Louis let out a choked noise and flung his arms about Harry’s neck so hard Harry stumbled back a step. He pressed his body against Harry’s from chest to knees, throwing himself completely into their kiss. Louis’ lips were insistent and eager, and Harry’s heart soared. He couldn’t help the sigh of pleasure he let out, as though a whole lifetime of worry that he’d never get to kiss Lou like this was sliding off of him and washing out to sea with the tide.

Thunder cracked above them. They both fell into a weird mix of giggles and frantic snogging at the absurd timing. It was like they’d been endorsed by the universe. Louis’ hands pulled at Harry’s shirt and the hip of his jeans. Every nerve ending was tingling with his clinging, desperate, perfect touch. Harry’s whole body was alight from the inside, bubbling, roiling feelings so intense that he felt like he was glowing in the darkness. Harry wanted to give it all back to Lou, too, to make him feel this good by wrapping him up in this cocoon of joy.

Electricity crackled about them. And then the first drops of rain fell on them. Lou’s lips parted against Harry’s as he gasped a breath.

“What kind of bloody horrific timing does Mother Nature have?” Louis turned his face up to the night sky as the misty humidity broke into cool raindrops against their skin.

Harry put a hand around Lou’s chin and pulled him back into the kiss. “Please just... ignore it,” he whispered.

Louis’ laugh turned into a delicious, little, cut-off moan of pleasure when the tips of their tongues met in the briefest touch, pulled back, met again. Harry felt giddy. Louis pressed his tongue forward along Harry’s, and Harry thought he might truly die happy with Lou’s arms about him and the rain pouring down.

Louis’ hand slid down Harry’s back to his jeans, fingers toying with the waistband of Harry’s pants. Even with water streaming down their faces, making their hair flop ridiculously into their eyes, Harry couldn’t help being incredibly turned on by Louis’ nimble, soft touches. He wondered if Louis had ever... Harry blushed, his cheeks burning as the cool drops of rain coated them.

Louis nipped at Harry’s lips and slowly pulled back. “I’ve been wanting to do that for months,” he smiled.

“Yeah. Likewise.” Harry was smiling like a fool, but he couldn’t help it. Raindrops were catching in Louis’ eyelashes. His shirt was clinging to his chest.

“Come on, then. Let’s get you warm and dry,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear. Harry shivered with pleasure at the implication of Louis’ words.

****

Paul was pushing open the hotel’s back door when Harry and Louis ran up hand-in-hand. All he did was raise a scolding eyebrow as they squeezed past his huge form. Harry wasn’t sure if Paul would have to tell on them or not, but for now he didn’t care. All he cared about was forming himself to Lou’s sopping wet back as Lou fumbled with the key to their room. He smelled like fresh air as Harry nuzzled against his neck.

“Hey,” Louis whispered. “You’re rather distracting back there,” and he wiggled his hips to make a point. Harry hadn’t realized that he had gotten quite so aroused, but Louis pupils dilated as he looked back at Harry. “Let me just get us inside, would you?”

Finally the lock clicked open and Louis pulled Harry inside by the front of his shirt. He was biting the side of his lip and looking at Harry through his eyelashes. Harry felt like he was about to be eaten and he was nothing but excited about the notion. He let himself be reeled in for another brush of Louis’ lips over his. This time Louis kept just out of reach, only letting the faintest teasing touch of his lips to Harry’s happen. It made Harry’s mouth water.

“Into the shower with you,” Lou said softly, his breath tickling Harry’s skin.

“Oh,” was all Harry could manage. Louis’ fingers were working open the buttons on Harry’s shirt as he walked him backwards into the en suite. Lou’s cheeks were pink and Harry wondered if he was as nervously excited about this as he was.

“Oh? All you’ve got is ‘oh’?” Louis smiled at him.

Harry raised his fumbling fingers to Louis’ shirt and started unbuttoning it too. “I think you’ve made me go a bit stupid,” Harry said, smiling back.

“Let’s hope it’s not permanent,” Louis teased. He pushed Harry’s shirt off his shoulders and let it slip to the floor.

Then Harry was worried it truly might end up permanent. Because then Louis pressed kisses across Harry’s shoulders and his upper chest. His heart felt like it would hammer right out of him. His jeans were uncomfortably tight, and he might actually have brain damage.  There was no other explanation for how empty his brain had become with Louis doing this to him.

He laughed. Louis looked up and a shiver ran through him.  He clung to Harry and stared.

“Lou... are you cold?” Harry’s soaring mind was suddenly back in his body, worried that he should be taking care of Louis as much as Louis was taking care of him. It had been Harry's insistence that they stay out there, snogging in a downpour.  He still had hold of the placket of Louis’ shirt, so he carried on unbuttoning it, letting his knuckles slide softly down Louis’ chest.

“No, I’m not cold,” Louis replied. “I just can’t get over that, um... that you’re letting me... I mean, I really want you, yeah?” Harry loved that he was stumbling over his words too.

They looked at each other for a long moment, standing there dripping onto the tile floor. Harry’s heart wanted to focus in on labeling this, but for now at least, he pushed that out of his head. If he let himself call this what it was, he might burst from the pressure of the truth. Instead, he skimmed his fingers up Louis’ neck, memorizing the gentle slope. Louis shivered again, his eyelids dropping low as he trembled.

“I’m not cold,” Louis whispered, and Harry understood.

He pulled Louis into another frantic kiss. Their tongues pushed and slid against one another. Their lips were wet with each other’s taste. And their hands dragged at each other’s clothing, desperate to have it off. Already Lou’s bare chest was against Harry’s. He could feel every brush of Louis’ skin against his hardened nipples. The sensation threw sparking pleasure through him.

“Hhhhhhhhummmmm,” Harry moaned, ending in a gasp. Louis fingers had found his zipper.

Lips still on Louis’, Harry nodded. He scrabbled to find Louis’ zipper too and then they were shoving each other’s jeans to the floor. Harry’s thumb caught Lou’s pants and they were shoved low onto his hips. It was Louis’ turn to nod, his stuttering breath coming fast against Harry’s mouth. Harry slowly slid his other hand to Louis’ arse and grabbed two handfuls.

Louis didn’t seem to know whether to groan or laugh as their crotches pressed together. All Harry knew was that it felt bloody fantastic to have Louis’ hard cock pushing against his. He shifted his hips and the drag of the fabric of his boxers practically made him black out.

“Turn on the water,” Louis said, pushing away to get his breath. He laughed and held out a hand so that Harry wouldn’t come closer. Harry looked down Louis’ body and back up again. His pants were bulging out in front just like Harry’s. Harry beamed at him proudly. “Come on, you twat,” Louis teased. “Put on the water.”

Harry grabbed Louis about the waist and lifted him into the bathtub, turning the water on full blast over Louis’ squirming, screeching form. He jumped in beside him, and the cold shock of water made his balls rise. Within moments, the water warmed to nearly scalding.

“I’m here trying to have a snog with you and you just can’t be serious for one second, can you?” Louis adjusted the water temperature.

“Not one second,” Harry affirmed. He slid his hands under Louis’ pants and started easing them over his hips.

“Fuck,” Louis gasped. “Can I...?”

“Yeah, I want you to.”

Louis’ hand snaked between them. He brushed it lightly down the length of Harry’s cock and Harry buried his face against Louis neck. He couldn’t help thrusting against Louis’ hand. Louis whimpered and gripped him tighter through the soaking wet fabric.

“Pants off,” he ordered. “Now.”

Their hands tangled as they pushed at each other’s underwear and then their own. Both pairs were kicked out of the tub onto the floor with a wet slopping noise, and they laughed together again.

Louis pushed Harry against the wall, putting his hands over Harry’s bum to keep him off the cold tile. Their cocks were pressed between them, the heads hooking together as they moved their hips. Warm water sluiced over their skin, keeping the friction low. Harry shoved his tongue into Louis’ mouth a little wildly, unable to focus on the quality of his kissing with Lou’s cock sliding against his. It was maddening!

Harry slipped his hand between them, bumping his fist into Louis’. They’d both had the same idea at the same time, and it was one that made both of them groan. As their hands closed around each other’s cocks, their hips jerked and their tongues pushed deeper.

“Fuck, Hazza,” Louis gasped.

Harry squeezed and stroked and thrusted. He let his mouth fall to Louis' shoulder and he sucked, letting his tongue explore the clean taste of Louis’ skin. He thought of how good it’d feel when he got his mouth around Louis’ cock... and then Louis’ muscles tensed, his back arching slightly as he pushed his dick hard into Harry’s hand.

Harry watched the pleasure roll across Lou’s face. Easily it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen... that he’d ever felt. Lou grunted softly and all the tension melted out of his body. Warmth spilled over Harry’s hand. He felt awestruck as Louis trembled against him, face turned up toward Harry’s and eyes closed. Harry placed little kisses all over Louis’ cheeks, chin, lips, nose...

Then, Louis’ grip tightened around Harry’s cock again. Harry stopped breathing. He nearly stopped thinking. All he could focus on was Lou’s smirking face and the way he was stroking along Harry’s dick. Lou’s thumb slid over the head and Harry thought he might fall down, his knees softening.

“I’ve got you,” Lou murmured. He stole another kiss from Harry and moved his fist faster. Louis was letting out gentle gasps every time his fist would bump against his softening cock, and the thought of that made Harry cry out Louis’ name. It echoed around the bath loudly, and the knowledge that someone else might hear them... that they’d know that Louis was stroking him off in the shower....

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth.

“That’s it, babe. Come for me.”

Louis kissed the corner of Harry’s mouth as he came.

****

After that, whenever rainclouds would roll over the sky, Louis would smile just for Harry.


End file.
